


Over The Hills And Far Away 山岭之后

by Dr_Henriette_Nygmobblepot



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lovecraft Fusion, Alternate Universe - Military, Body Horror, Dark Character, Dream Sex, Drug Addiction, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil Eames, Evil Plans, M/M, Mindfuck, Mindfuck (literally), Minor Character Death, Paranormal, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Rough Sex, Seduction to the Dark Side, Stream of Consciousness, Suicide, Tentacles
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Henriette_Nygmobblepot/pseuds/Dr_Henriette_Nygmobblepot
Summary: 古文物研究员，退役军人Arthur Carter在心理治疗师Dominick Cobb恳求之下同意对其妻子Mal突然的的精神崩溃和自杀进行调查。在一位神秘的异国男子的帮助下他们终于得以进入幻梦镜寻找失落之城Limbo。一切看似顺风顺水，但Arthur总觉得随行的神秘男子闻上去像是个伪装者：他轻浮的外表下潜伏着某些真正的邪恶。
Relationships: Arthur & Eames (Inception), Arthur/Eames (Inception), Dom Cobb/Mal Cobb
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：心理恐怖 | 剧情慢热｜字面意义上的Mind Fuck | 触手｜角色黑化有

Arthur Carter是在星期五凌晨四点被一阵急促的敲门声吵醒的。他从床沿坐起时已经完全清醒。长期的军旅生活造成了他浅眠的习惯，任何微小的响动都能让他立刻惊醒。

_你已经不在军队了。_ 他告诉自己，但还是从枕头下抽出一把glock 17别到身后，赤脚走到门前，太阳穴因为疲倦而隐隐作痛。在从猫眼中看到访客的面孔后他的太阳穴跳动地更厉害了。

Arthur拉开门。一道门链挡在他和不速之客之间，

“我能进来吗？” 

Arthur盯着面前的男人。他的西装和发型都被大雨所淋湿，看上去疲惫而紧张。

“我以为你已经不在境内了。”

“拜托了，Arthur。我想不到还能找谁了。我需要你。“ 男人蓝色的眼睛恳切地望着他。

Arthur看着男人身上淌下的雨水开始入侵他的房间。他知道自己应该把门关上的。这并不关他的事，而他现在最不需要的就是让他的生活变得更加复杂。Cobb的出现从来就预示着麻烦，以及他将要成为那个去收拾烂摊子的人。

“抱歉，我帮不上你。“ 就在他准备把门关上时Cobb猛地伸手撑住门框。“Arthur，求你了，看在孩子们的份上。”

Arthur盯着他。从Cobb的脸上他看不到一丝愧疚或是负罪感， 找到的反而是一种站在道德高地上的理直气壮，哪怕他才是淋着雨求人的那个。十年让他足够了解Cobb，清楚家人在他的心中高于一切。他会不择手段地保护他们，哪怕是利用他最亲密的朋友并致他于险境。对此他毫无愧疚感。

Dominick Cobb是一个具有高度自毁倾向的危险人物。这样的人却成为了一名心理治疗师。多么讽刺。

Arthur把门链解除，不情愿地让Cobb进了门。后者在床沿坐下，忍不住将面孔埋入掌心。接着他抬起头来，带着一种绝望的神色望着他。“他们说我谋杀了我妻子——把她推下窗口然后畏罪潜逃——还威胁了孩子们——你不相信他们说的，是不是？你知道我绝不会对Mal做那样的事！”

“告诉我发生了什么。” 他简洁地回答。

  
  


***

_得知Mal去世的噩耗时他没有任何感觉——因为他的血液，骨髓和灵魂都随着她的生命一同被抽走了。Mal找到他的时候他还在芝加哥流浪，因为憎恨父亲的虐待和母亲的漠视而离家出走，与本地的帮派混在一起靠火药与可卡因度日。如果没有Mal他现在会是个什么样子——他拒绝去想象。_

_Mal说要把他带回家的时候他以为她在开玩笑。同时还有Cobb。Mal说他是可造之才，还教给了他一切——穿戴，谨慎，耐心。她送他去了军校，闲暇之余她会带着Arthur参观她在本地大学的研究室，一个摆满了奇形怪状的雕塑和各类繁杂语言书写的典籍与手稿的地方。Arthur几乎是立刻就迷上了它。_

_他问Mal她到底在寻找什么。Mal轻飘飘地问他，你还做梦吗，Arthur。_

_是的。他回答，不明所以。_

_你有没有在梦中见过这样的地方——仿佛被众神宠爱着的，不断散发着古老魅力的，肃穆而精美绝伦的城市。走在闪闪发光，空无一人的街道上时你的皮肤永远被夕阳的温暖所包裹，宛如置身仙境。在半梦半醒的边缘她呼唤着你，但某种暴虐的力量束缚着你，让你无法前行，残忍地断绝你驻留其中的可能性。Mal叹息着，睫毛轻轻颤抖。_

_这只是个梦境。他不禁说道。_

_没错。但是我忍不住——我总是会情不自禁地生出这种追回逝去梦境的欲望。她微笑着，我必须找到它。_

***

“事情大概在两个月前失控。Mal——她对那些该死的古文物的痴迷愈来愈深。她开始不断谈论她做的那些梦，说什么她已经得知了宇宙真相，要回到某个城市，她还从蒙巴萨带回来了一些镇静剂一样的东西给自己注射，称这样可以帮助她入梦。她辞去了教职，几乎每天都在睡觉，连孩子们也不管了。我想要带她去度个假，以为这样可以帮助到她。天啊，我当时错的有多离谱，我简直是最不称职的心理治疗师。“ Cobb的声音哽咽起来，“她说她想要我也加入她寻找limbo的旅程，在那里我们可以随心所欲，创造宫殿，土地，财富，甚至超脱肉体，永生不死......”

  
  


_——Mal？亲爱的？你在哪？_

_一声脆响。玻璃的碎片在他的皮鞋上留下一道清晰的划痕。他的心被恐慌攥紧了。_

_——Dom, 为何你如此固执？你难道不想我们永远在一起吗？_

_他循声望去，Mal坐在对面的窗口，面容悲伤。_

_——你在干什么？亲爱的，快下来。_

_他试图安抚她。但她望着他的眼神空洞无神，仿佛存在的仅仅是一具躯壳。_

_——Dom，你不明白。在Limbo我们才可能会幸福。只有在那所城市我们才可能永远在一起。我已经写好了遗书，讲述了你是怎么威胁我和孩子们的。我做这些都是为了你，为了我们，Dom。_

_——不，Mal，这里才是现实，听着......_

_他的妻子笑了笑。——这就是了。这就是你要离开我们的时候了，是吗, Dom?”_

—— _Mal!_

_——你在等待一辆火车，它会把你带到远方。你明白自己希望火车把你带到哪儿，不过你也心存犹豫。但这一切都没有关系——_

_——MAL!!_

_他大声喊着，眼泪流到唇间，腥咸的味道尝起来像是血液。_

_——因为我们会永远在一起——_

_她纵身跃下窗台，身后是Cobb撕心裂肺的哭喊。_

_***_

在此之后很长一段时间，房间里只有淅淅沥沥的雨声和金发的心理治疗师的啜泣声在其中回荡。

终于Arthur打破了沉默。“你应该马上出国而不是到这里来。我不是很确定你需要我做什么，Dom。”

“我想要找到Mal自杀的原因。你熟悉Mal的研究，你也做过古玩研究。我想知道到底发生了什么。我知道你也想。”

Arthur摇头。“我很抱歉，Dom，但我并没有你想象的那么了解她的工作。”

他以为Cobb会和他争论，但出乎意料的是Cobb仅仅点了点头，他这才意识到Cobb有多憔悴。“如果你改变主意了，给我个电话。这是我的临时号码。” 他把一张便签纸放在桌上，然后站起身，经过Arthur的时候拍了拍他的肩，就像从前一样。接着他离开了。

房间再度陷入沉默。Arthur站在黑暗中，疲乏突然如同潮水将他吞没。他倒在被Cobb携带的雨水浸湿的床上睡着了。

——他没有做梦。


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur站在曾经属于Mal的lab里。一切都还摆放地整整齐齐，仿佛她不过是出去度了个假。但只有他知道她永远不会再回来了。

他注意到墙角里被白布盖着的某个东西。他掀开布，发现底下埋着的是一版浮雕。在意外触碰到它的一瞬间一股寒意触电般地传到他的指尖，让他不禁向后一个趔趄。他还从来没碰过这么冷的东西。 _这他妈是 **钠钾合金** 制造的吧。 _

他蹲下来仔细端详那版怪异浮雕。雕刻的最高点没超过版的平面，人物陷在背景中，边缘尖厉，这样放在强烈日光下便会投下极其戏剧化的阴影。这是一块很明显的陷浮雕。浮雕是明显的古埃及风，考虑到陷浮雕在古埃及艺术中的常见程度，这本没有什么值得奇怪的地方。

当他开始审视浮雕的内容时，那股极端的寒意又回来了。这并非是来自他身体的恐惧反应，而是源于某种外在的邪恶。他试图忽视那种怪异的感觉，将目光重新集中在浮雕上。在画面中心的是一个高大的法老形象，有数条线从法老的背后伸出，仿佛是某种触手一般。在画面的最顶端雕刻着一个偏方面体。在法老身旁端坐者两只无面的狮身人面像，双翼在身后合拢，被无数象形文字和一些他说不上来的，看上去像是虾和真菌的混合体的生物包围着。

该死。Arthur想。他感到自己大脑一片混沌，而他憎恶这种感觉。他一直为自己敏捷的头脑和强大的信息处理技术而自豪，但在此时他陷入了一片迷茫，完全不知所措。

但他开始明白了。如果Mal是一直在和这些东西打交道，她的精神崩溃也就没那么难以理解了。

但为什么？为什么Mal要自杀？为什么她要研究这些浮雕？这些陷浮雕又是从哪儿来的？Limbo又是什么？那些关于梦境的问题又是怎么回事？

那天晚上Arthur一宿未眠。他花了一整晚翻阅了Mal的笔记，大部分是关于她所做过的梦境记录，中间夹杂着一些对于来自网络和报纸上其他人的神秘经历的简报，多数都是从事创意职业的。在曼谷一个音乐家突然自杀，他在自杀前创作了一系列令人不安的音乐，许多人评论这些音乐让他们生理上极度不适，有人说他在听了这些音乐后开始听到恶魔般的细语。平台很快移除了这些音乐。在威斯敏斯特一位艺术家从昏迷后醒来开始疯狂创作一系列在他的梦境中呈现的场景。他的画作也被打印下来贴在笔记中。黑暗的巨大山峰之上竖立着无数高塔。在高塔之间闪烁着一团红光，仿佛恶魔的眼睛盯着他看。

还有一部分是关于那些象形文字意义的推演。在最后她放弃了翻译的尝试。 _这是不属于我们的文字_ 。她如此写道。

看来得另辟蹊径了。Arthur沉思，接着打开了Mal放在桌上的笔记本。笔记本是密码保护着的。他试了几个组合，Dom或是孩子们的生日，都失败了。在失败第三次的时候笔记本弹出了一个提示：你在等待一辆火车(You are waiting for a train)。

Cobb带着哽咽的叙述一闪而过。他打字，我们会在一起（wewillbetogether）。

登录成功。

笔记本的桌面是Cobb的全家合照。所有人都笑得很灿烂。他感到鼻尖一阵酸涩。 _忍住_ 。他对自己说。

他从文件夹开始查看，又检查了照片和视频，没有找到任何有价值的信息。Arthur打开浏览器，查看浏览器历史，但浏览器设置了定期删除历史记录的功能，因此又是一个死胡同。他叹了口气，决定从邮件碰碰运气。不出两秒Mal的所有邮件往来便呈现在了他面前，感谢自动登录。他可没有心情再去玩猜密码的游戏。

他找到了几份电子收据。那些雕塑都是Mal从一个日本艺术品收藏家手中购得。他搜索了Saito的名字，只得到了一些基本信息。富有，古怪的国际商人，沉迷于神秘学和收集稀有文物。他找到了一些关于Saito从全世界收集来的诡异雕塑和稀有艺术品的报道，还有一些宣称他是某个隐秘异教崇拜团体的赞助人的耸人听闻的小道消息。 Arthur点开了一篇，里面摘取了Saito的一些采访片段。 _那是比我们更加久远的，古老而伟大的力量。他们从未离开，只是陷入了沉睡，在另一个世界里等待着重新崛起。_

Arthur打开他的邮箱，用Mal邮箱里找到的地址给Saito发了一封邮件，宣称他是Mal的朋友，受她所荐希望能购得一些类似的文物。发完邮件后他终于决定休息一会儿。

***

他从沙发上醒来的时候屏幕上显示着一封新的邮件。 **来自Saito。**

很高兴你对我的收藏有兴趣。星期二下午两点如何？期待你的到访。

***

星期二下午两点，Arthur准时按响了门铃。几乎是在同一时刻，门被打开了。

“你是Mr.Carter？” 

“是的。”

“很高兴见到你。”

“彼此彼此。” 

他们伸出手握了握。日本商人侧开身，让Arthur进入家中。“请将鞋留在门边。” 他礼貌地说。

“对于Mal的过世我很抱歉。“ 他肯定看过新闻了。

Arthur点点头。”你们是朋友？“

”确切的说，不是。但我必须承认她对于符号学的认知令我十分敬佩。我很遗憾没有更多的时候去了解她。“ Saito很明智地没有提起她被全球通缉的丈夫。

“嗯。” 

“你对哪些收藏有兴趣？” 商业巨贾转移了话题。

“古埃及的。” 他模糊地说。

他们走过一条幽暗长廊，两侧摆放着传统的日本艺术品。左侧是武士的战甲，狰狞的头盔，还有各式各样的武士刀。右侧则是一些绘图。Arthur的目光驻留在其中一幅浮世绘上。画面描绘着一名赤裸的采珠海女被两只章鱼的触手围绕着，其中一只埋在她的阴部，进行着跨物种之间的交媾行为。她的双目紧闭，唇齿张开，周身散发着一种歇斯底里的喜悦。

触手。

Arthur想起法老身后伸出的那些线条。也许他们只是光线的某种抽象表现方式而已。别过分解读。

Saito看上去被幽默到了。“我希望我的这些收藏不会加深媒体施加给你的对我的刻板印象。”

“我不介意。” Arthur道，“描绘跨物种的性行为的艺术从新石器时代开始就较为常见了。米开朗琪罗也创造过以人与其他物种之间的性爱为主题的艺术作品。任何主题的艺术作品都具有价值。”

“莉达与天鹅。“ Saito接话。”万能的宙斯总是喜欢化作不同的化身与人类交欢，古希腊人总是那么有创意，不是吗？“

“不仅是古希腊人。”Arthur回答。“ ’ _神的儿子们看見人的女子美貌，就隨意挑选，娶來為妻。神的儿子们和人的女子交合生子，从那時起地上就有了拿非利人；他们就是上古英武有名的人_ 。‘“ 

”摩西五经？你是犹太人？“ Saito挑起一边眉毛。

”没错。“ 他简单地回答，并不想透露更多个人信息。”我可否问你一个问题？“

”问吧。“

”你卖给Mal的那些雕塑，我需要知道它们的源头，和它们背后的意义。”

Saito笑了笑。“这很重要吗？”

“非常。” Arthur平静地说。“你卖给人们的那些东西叫他们发了疯。”他冷冰冰地接着说，“你十分清楚它们从哪里来，它们代表什么。”

“我不认为你知道你在说什么，Mr.Carter。” 他们现在在另一个展厅，玻璃罩子里放满了来自原始部落的艺术品。“你不能就因为从我这儿买了一座雕像然后第二天再染上肺炎就把责任推到我身上。我是个艺术经销商，而在这儿我们不提供售后服务。”

Arthur知道他是对的。他没有任何用来指控Saito的确凿证据。

“我需要知道。”他坚持道。

“看上去你是没有想要购买的意愿了。”商人转过身，“既然如此，我看最好还是不要浪费彼此的时间为好。会有人送你到你的车那儿的。日安，Mr.Carter。“

  
  


从Saito那里出来后他回到了Mal的lab。他陷在沙发里，因为毫无进展而恼怒着。就在他思考着下一步的计划时Mal的笔记本屏幕亮了。他走过去，发现Mal的邮箱里收到一条新邮件。

_您好Mrs.Cobb，_

_一切都还顺利吗？您对之前使用的Somnacin是否有任何不良反应？有任何问题欢迎随时邮件咨询。如果您需要下个月的预订我会很乐意与您交谈。_

_Best wishes,_

_Yusuf._

—— _说起售后服务。_ Arthur嗤笑。他不知道什么是从 _Somnacin，_ 也对Yusuf这个名字毫无印象，不过很快他就从一系列他们的邮件往来之间推测出了Yusuf的身份。他是一个药剂师，专门负责合成药物。而Mal过去一直从他这里购买某种镇静剂类的药物。听上去可不怎么合法，估计这也是为什么他选择住在蒙巴萨。Arthur还能确定他没有看新闻的习惯。

Arthur把那个地址打印出来，立刻订了一张前往蒙巴萨的单程机票。

那晚他依旧没有做梦。


End file.
